La vie après la mort
by Vizen
Summary: Seul, désoeuvré, HP déprime. Mais il tient à faire condamner S.Snape pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Snape, lui, semble plutôt prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Les principes du Gryffondor tiendront ils face aux intérêts du Serpentard? HPSS Trad du russe
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIE APRES LA MORT**

**L'histoire :** Plusieurs mois sont passés, et Harry Potter reste seul et désœuvré. Bref, il déprime. Il tient quand même à faire condamner son ancien professeur et vieil ennemi Severus Snape, jugé pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. « …Ne serait-ce que par principe ».

Oui mais voilà : ledit Snape, lui, ne semble pas partager son point de vue. Et il est prêt à négocier serré pour sauver sa peau. Les principes moraux du jeune héros des Gryffondor pourront-ils résister aux intérêts personnels de l'ancien directeur des Serpentard ?

**Auteur : Tsytsa**

**Fic russe écrite en 2005, après parution du tome 6. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.**

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic parce qu'elle m'a plu, évidemment. C'est dommage de ne pas avoir accès au fandom russe à cause de la langue. La mentalité, les comportements et la morale y sont bien russes, mais j'essaierai de les transmettre au mieux. Soyez indulgents : c'est ma première traduction. Je ne suis pas au mot près, pour rendre la lecture plus facile, mais j'essaie d'être fidèle à l'ensemble. BREF j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Vous y trouverez un Harry à moitié idiot, l'autre moitié de lui tentant de réfléchir quand même (bref, un Harry aussi vrai que nature) et un Snape, comment dire….également comme on l'aime, voilà :)

**Avertissement** : si vous êtes en train d'essayer d'arrêter de fumer, ne lisez pas plus loin et passez votre chemin !!!! Sinon, je signale que cette fic est un slash SS/HP, de rating NC-17 sur les sites russes mais peu poussé.

* * *

_---_

_« __**HARRY POTTER POURRA TEMOIGNER**_

_Une nouvelle longuement attendue a ranimé les passions dans tout le monde sorcier autour du plus retentissant des procès de ses dernières années._

_Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, le juge Amalia Frakey a confirmé que le jeune Harry Potter s'est vu conférer la qualité de témoin dans l'affaire du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce titre lui octroie enfin le droit de comparaître devant les jurés. _

_Nous rappelons que sur le banc des accusés est assis Severus Snape, ancien professeur à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et ancien enseignant de l'Elu. Bien que de Harry Potter ne nous soit encore parvenu aucun commentaire, il semble évident que ses dépositions au procès seront dirigées contre Snape. L'avocat des parties civiles dans cette affaire, le jeune Perceval Weasley, nous a confié que "le Ministère met de grands espoirs en Mr Potter "._

_Harry Potter est à ce jour le seul témoin direct du crime, ayant droit de comparaitre devant les jurés. Selon les communiqués officiels relatifs à l'événement, plusieurs Mangemorts, les uns ayant péri ou ayant été capturés lors de la bataille ultérieure, les autres étant encore en fuite, ont été témoins du meurtre du directeur Dumbledore; ainsi que Mr Drago Malefoy, porté disparu, et que Mr Harry Potter se trouvant, d'après ses déclarations, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Sa présence sur les lieux du crime a été établie lors du procès. _

_Harry Potter avait longtemps réclamé en vain le droit de témoigner dans cette affaire. Selon le Code ministériel, tout Sorcier se voit déchu de ce droit dans les cas où il est reconnu victime d'une aliénation, convaincu d'une activité illégale durant la durée du procès, ou si, pour tout autre motif incriminant, il ne peut justifier de son statut de témoin. Harry Potter s'était ainsi vu refuser ce droit à plusieurs reprises, sous les motifs qu'il aurait été sujet à des troubles psychologiques par le passé, et qu'il a déjà lui-même été conduit devant les juges du Magenmagot pour d'autres affaires. On peut raisonnablement conjecturer que derrière une -sinon derrière toutes- ses tentatives de destitution de ses droits à être témoin se retrouve la main de l'accusé lui-même, à savoir Severus Snape. Mais Harry Potter, face à ces attaques, ne s'est pas avoué vaincu et le monde sorcier peut aujourd'hui le féliciter de cette victoire personnelle qui permettra, comme nous l'espérons, de voir s'établir la Vérité et la Justice, s'appuyant sur un verdict exemplaire mettant fin à cette affaire complexe. _

_Pour « La gazette du Sorcier », notre correspondante. »_

ooo

- Combien, Potter ?

Il me parut encore plus grand et encore plus maigre. En glissant le long de sa manche, ses mains pâles et osseuses se découvrirent, mais son visage resta caché dans l'ombre de la cabine téléphonique rouge, celle qui conduit aux couloirs du Ministère.

Bon. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris la question. Je me tenais là debout, comme fasciné, à regarder ses doigts, à penser à cette page du journal qui recouvre les murs du Chemin de Traverse, à Percy toujours en train de pousser des petits cris nerveux toutes les deux secondes, aux visages blanchâtres des jurés.

- Quoi ? Ai-je demandé, revenant à moi.

- Combien tu veux, pour ton silence ? Pour te retirer ? Pour ne pas participer au procès ?

Je vous avoue, j'avais beau m'être préparé à lui parler, à Snape, là, que je revoyais pour la première fois depuis des mois… mais j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Salaud de Fils de P.

Je vis sa main se fourrer dans une des poches sans fond de son manteau noir. Et en sortir un paquet tout chiffonné de cigarettes moldues, des ordinaires. Un petit feu chaud s'est allumé dans le sombre fond violet de la cabine téléphonique ; et Snape lui, mit lentement la cigarette à ses lèvres.

L'argent, pour sûr, ça compte. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de Gallions, dont je le priverai au moindre de mes mots. Des manteaux importés de l'Atlas. Une bibliothèque ornée, grouillant là comme si c'était des cafards, de belles brochures dans l'humble majesté de leurs éditions manuscrites du XIXème siècle. Un laboratoire, sur les murs duquel brillent des soies de licornes, des griffes crochues et d'autres saloperies de ce genre.

Un cottage dans le Kent.

Du genre monstre gothique couvert de chimères cornues, de portraits de famille et pourvu d'un bon vieil esprit frappeur pour l'animer.

Je commence à m'énerver. Ça y est, je m'énerve... Hé, Snape, combien tu donneras pour ces mois d'insomnie dévorante ? Pour les somnifères, que j'ai avalés comme des dragées de Bertie Crochue ? Pour mon lit en désordre, pour les crises de nerfs continuelles de Ginny, de Hagrid, sanglotant comme un enfant sur mon épaule après les obsèques, combien pour les tonnes de lettres, les larmes, les discours, oui, dis, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes contre ça hein?

Tu me donneras combien pour avoir aimé Dumbledore, comme je n'avais aimé un père, un ami, un amour, comme on ne peut n'aimer que ce qu'il y a de plus sacré dans la vie ?

Comme on aime un dieu vivant. Comme on aime le soleil.

Hé, Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais toi, si on avait éteint le soleil ? Combien de Gallions tu vas me payer pour ça, hein ?

Donne-moi un million, allez, et on n'en parle plus.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dis-je avec effort, c'est de vous envoyer à Azkaban, professeur. Alors, peut-être, je me sentirais mieux.

- Allons, allons, Potter, prononça-t-il, sur un ton apaisant, ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs. La lumière du réverbère éclaira alors son long visage pâle, le sortant de l'obscurité.

Snape mit une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à sa bouche, et me jeta au visage toute sa fumée.

- Tu en veux ? Il me mit le paquet de cigarette droit sous le nez.

Ces cigarettes, c'est de la merde, professeur. J'ai grandi chez les Moldus et je sais ce que fument les hommes de bonnes compagnies tout de belles vestes vêtus, et de quoi se frottent le ventre les professeurs du bel âge, derrière leurs bouteilles de « Château Petrus »

Mais ces cigarettes-là, les seuls qui peuvent les fumer, ce sont les lycéens au fond des cours, couverts de doudounes roses, de bottines vernies et de lunettes fumées du genre de celles des années 60, ou encore les peintres bohèmes et les mauvais musicos.

- Je ne fume pas de cette saleté, répondis-je, en grimaçant pour bien marquer mon dédain. Pour le mettre mal à l'aise, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute, parce que son morveux d'élève lui aura refusé, à Lui, une cigarette qu'il lui avait proposée.

Sans rien dire, il range son paquet. J'ai l'impression qu'il a le sourire narquois, derrière le col de son manteau.

Je me le représentais, lui, debout, quelque part dans le Kent, dans son arrière-cour, où s'affairent des Elfes de Maison, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama rayé, et fumant, poussant des volutes de fumée bleue au-dessus de lui, là-haut, vers de hautes cîmes

Hé, Snape.

Méfait non accompli…

-Vous m'excusez, mais je suis pressé. Déclarai-je soudainement sur un ton méchant. Et je fis quelques pas vers la cabine téléphonique. Mais Snape me coupa la route.

- Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Eh bien, j'ai l'intention de te rendre visite un de ces jours, - me dit-il, un sourire retors se dessinant sur les lèvres.

- J'ai mieux : moi, je viendrai vous rendre visite à Azkaban moi-même. Non, attendez…Je pris alors un air coupable. Non, en fait, je ne viendrai pas.

C'était cruel, mais qu'il aille au diable. Hé, tu ne penses quand même pas, Snape, que je vais m'occuper de ta très honorée personne, comme je le ferais pour une grand-mère malade, surtout quand on sait que dans quelques jours je m'apprête à pointer le doigt sur toi d'un air convaincu en disant « c'est lui, l'assassin ».

Oui, oui, lui, là, c'est lui, regardez-le, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est lui, qui se tient devant vous, lui, l'assassin.

Lui, regardez, l'homme qui fume des cigarettes bon marché devant la cabine téléphonique.

Je remis en place ma veste, parce que brusquement il faisait plus froid, et je transplanai au diable. Non, merde, chez Percy. Il faut toujours qu'il me parle, Percy.

ooo

* * *

_**J'espère avoir des reviews pour savoir si je continue ou non la trad ! merci ! Et si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas. **_

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de Tsytsa, trad. du russe, chap.2 . **

**Note du trad:**

Hello. Alors je continue un peu.  
Alors, dans ce chapitre 2, Harry commence à prendre toute sa dimension, dans sa compréhension très littérale des choses (je l'adore). Appréciez, je l'espère, Percy, dans son rôle d'avocat consciencieux et prenant encore plus tout au mot. -Vive les Gryffondor-. Enfin, j'espère que ma trad rend bien leurs caractères.

* * *

…

- Il faut que je te parle, - me sortit Percy.

Devant lui, sur une espèce de grosse planche à découper, se trouvaient alignés bien en rang des sushis à moitié desséchés. Je me demande combien de temps ça fait qu'ils ont été préparés. Apparemment, le poisson lui il devait être mort de vieillesse. Quant au riz, on a dû le faire cuire à la fin du dernier millénaire. Il devait se trouver là à attendre sous forme de masse amorphe au fond de la cave que de temps en temps un marmiton, du genre pas lavé depuis des jours et louchant fortement des yeux, vienne détacher avec ses ongles sales un morceau tout pâteux et froid de ce bloc antédiluvien pour le tartiner de poisson et obtenir un résultat aussi abject.

- Je ne pense pas, -me répondit Percy. Ici les prix sont plutôt élevés au menu.

Voilà. C'est là le problème. Ce type n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour. Bon. Je ne dis plus rien – ce qui veut dire beaucoup-, et je commande un plat de nouilles au poulet.

- Dans tous ces journaux, -que je dis finalement-, on me présente comme une sorte de héros de l'antiquité. Tu sais, le genre Matrone nationale, Mère-Héroïne°. Ou encore Chevalier de l'Ordre « Rendre l'âme, jamais les armes». Du genre, ouais, il a été persécuté par le monde entier, mais lui, quoi qu'il arrive, il a sué sang et eau avec la détermination d'un vrai rat. Et malgré tout et tous, il y est arrivé, il a atteint son but… Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui devrais être à ma place, nan, nan, c'est vrai, c'est toi, toi qui as couru partout de bureau en bureau, de département en département, pour te mettre d'accord avec les uns les autres, payer les bons pots-de-vin, et…

- Harry, ça ne ferait que gêner l'ordre des choses pour le procès. Après tout je ne suis qu'un avocat….Puis bon, ils n'ont rien écrit de mauvais sur toi. Tout va comme prévu ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, tout en me concentrant pour bien enrouler ma nouille autour de ma cuillère. Une nouille longue comme de la morve par jour de grippe, voyez.

Tout va comme prévu, Percy.

Je secoue la tête d'un air fatigué.

- J'ai comme l'impression que t'en as rien à faire au fond, me fait remarquer Percy d'un air mécontent.

Non, non, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher par là…

J'en rêve, qu'on le foute en prison, Snape. Mais si. Je serai même prêt à le découper en petits morceaux moi-même avec un bon gros couteau de cuisine, bien rouillé si possible.

- Hééé, fais attention quand même, avec ça. Il ne nous manquerait plus que ça, que tu te retrouves toi aussi sur le banc des accusés.

Je grogne dans mon plat de nouilles.

Bon. Tu veux la vérité, Percy ?

Oui, je l'ai vraiment détesté. Les deux premières semaines. A cette époque, oui, vraiment, je le détestais viscéralement. On s'est vus, à ce moment-là, tu te souviens ? Je me vengerai, je t'ai dit, je te le jure, je me vengerai, je me vengerai de l'assassin du Directeur, je vends tout, veau vache cochon, je renie père et mère, je me vengerai et tout et tout dans ces eaux-là. Mais maintenant, je n'ai même plus de haine. Et je m'en suis bien rendu compte quand je l'ai vu. Tu sais quoi, tu sais ce qui reste, juste ? Les principes.

Ces petits mausolées de pierre dure sur la croûte externe de ton cerveau, qui se frottent sur ta boîte crânienne, et qui te foutent jamais la paix.

- Attends, qu'il m'interrompt, Percy. Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, là, avec ton « quand je l'ai vu ? »

Hein ? Ah. Ah. Je t'en ai pas parlé ou quoi ?

Bon bin voilà, quoi, figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, Snape, il m'a pris au vol comme ça en sortant du ministère, et qu'il a essayé de m'acheter.

Quoi ? Comment ça, « comment ça, m'acheter » ?

Bin il m'a proposé de l'argent contre mon silence.

Là, je vous assure, j'ai cru qu'il allait crever le plafond. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi excité, le Percy.

On avait l'impression que je venais de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné un million au loto.

Un million de Gallions, Mister Percy, ce qui fait pour vous et pour chacun des gagnants 200 000 Gallions chacun. Plus un château dans le Kent. Un tout pareil qui ressemble au squelette du Brontosaure au British Museum.

Le voilà qui s'asphyxie, et qui tord sa serviette avec ses mains pleines de sueur, il sautille sur place, il me serre et me resserre la main.

En extase, carrément. Seigneur Dieu, il jubile, il exulte.

- Hé, Percy, tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je lui ai commandé une maison en Bourgogne pour nous deux…- l'avertis-je prudemment.

- Harry ! Glapit Percy, comme s'il en était vraiment malade. Et, après avoir fait un dernier petit bond sur lui-même, il proféra d'un ton important : - Tu ne comprends jamais rien.

Harry, qu'il m'explique. Ce qui importe, c'est pas la maison. Ce qui importe, c'est que Snape s'est trahi lui-même, qu'il a déposé les armes, qu'il essaie de faire un marché avec toi, ce qui est la preuve de sa culpabilité… Tu comprends maintenant ou pas ?

- Oui mais bon je le savais déjà ça, qu'il est coupable, lui-dis-je. Je l'ai bien vu lui le tuer, le vieux.

-Oui. Mais pour le faire condamner, il faut des preuves, tu comprends ? Ah, si seulement tu avais pu fixer les conditions du marché, c'aurait été dans la poche, on l'aurait mis derrière les barreaux, ce démon ! Ecoute, hum, et il n'a pas parlé de te revoir ?

- Il m'a en quelque sorte demandé mon adresse, marmonnai-je de façon assez incertaine. Mais je ne la lui ai pas donnée.

Percy se mit à gonfler. Comme un ballon en caoutchouc. Son euphorie infantile a commencé à s'évaporer, on dirait, faisant place à son ordinaire expression de grand professionnalisme.

- Alors, voyons. - Il se met à compter avec ses doigts-, s'il a décidé de venir te voir, il le fera. Trouver ton adresse ce ne sera pas un problème pour lui. Elle est dans l'annuaire. Même sur tes factures de laverie automatique.

Hmmm.

- Mais tu dois être prêt à tirer de lui le maximum. Tu feras celui qui n'a pas bien compris, tu répètes tes questions plusieurs fois, tu lui fais dire précisément combien il te donnera. En aucun cas ne dis que tu es d'accord, hein. Juste, oblige-le à parler le plus possible.

Fais-le débile, quoi. J'ai compris, Percy, oh. Bon et après ?

- Après…Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Rita Skeeter ?

Eh, j'ai pas l'intention de me changer en cafard moi !

- Mais non voyons. Tu te souviens : tu m'as raconté que Ron et toi vous avez voulu l'utiliser comme un puce enregistreuse électronique ? On va faire la même chose. Snape peut sentir n'importe quelle magie, n'importe quel sort d'enregistrement ou d'écoute. Mais il n'a aucune idée des trucs et astuces moldus !

Dégoter une puce, dit Percy, c'est pas un problème. Mon père il en a plein des comme ça : il adore les disséquer. Il y a quelques années, les jumeaux en ont pris une paire et les ont installées dans les toilettes. Et puis ils ont mis la bande enregistrée à la place de la chanson de Cendrillon lors de la fête de l'école de Ginny.

Génial, ai-je dit. Est-ce que je peux éviter les enregistrements dans les toilettes ?

…

* * *

**° Note du trad. :**

_° Les « Mères-Héros » étaient des femmes qui avaient donné de nombreux enfants à l'Union soviétique, et qu'on érigeait en héros pour leur courage._

**Bon, j'espère que vous voulez la suite:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Tsytsa. T****raduit du russe. **

**Chapitre 3**

**Note du trad**. Eh bien, Jenni944… On reste encore dans le registre scatologique pendant un chapitre. Mais c'est parce que l'auteur adore maltraiter le pauvre Harry. Il en tient une couche, faut dire. XD

Quant à Severus, il est encore presque absent dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne va pas durer.

**Pour ****Calynounette** C'est toute la question de la fic : QUI apprendra de l'autre ? Harry va-t-il devoir assouplir ses principes, Snape s'avérera-t-il avoir des scrupules et une conscience ? Et COMMENT la leçon de vie va-t-elle s'appliquer ? …Si tu veux ouvrir les paris… Merci pour ta review.

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. **

* * *

-----

Je suis resté à faire tout ce qu'exigeait de moi la volonté de Monsieur-Le-Très-Sérieux-Avocat, et suis allé me coucher. Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé cassé, comme si j'avais transporté des tonnes de pastèques sur le dos toute la nuit.

Assis dans mon petit appartement encombré de vieilleries inutiles sur des toilettes tout aussi petites et miteuses, j'essayais de me rappeler mon rêve de la nuit. Un délire hallucinatoire minable, bête et inutile, comme ma vie.

Pourquoi inutile ? Parce qu'il y a des gens qui consignent leurs rêves tous les matins, et après qui écrivent des contes d'après ce qu'ils ont retranscrit de leurs nuits, ou encore peignent des toiles. Comme Salvador Dali.

J'ai jamais aimé Salvador Dali.

Peu importe. Simplement voilà, personne ne tirera jamais rien de valable d'un flash en noir et blanc d'une longue très longue nuit dans lequel Snape, camouflé dans un imperméable à carreaux et coiffé de la casquette assortie de Sherlock Holmes, vole dans une laverie automatique mes malheureuses factures toutes froissées. Il les étudie à la loupe, recopie l'adresse, et voilà que…Un, deux, trois…

Toc-toc-toc, Monsieur Potter.

Ha-ha-ha, ce n'est que Ginny.

Comment ça va ma Belle, t'as oublié quelque chose ?

- Pauvre con, – qu'elle me jette à la figure, en furie comme une Furie. Ses collants ont filé au niveau du genou. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, avec les os horriblement saillants qu'elle a. Le bas file comme une toile d'araignée jusqu'à la cheville.

Elle rabat de la main ses cheveux roux vers l'arrière, regarde dans le miroir à moitié opaque, corrige son maquillage, fonce dans la cuisine et se met à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs.

- Vide…Vide…Vide ! Potter !

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Gin, que je demande…Et de toute façon pour quoi est-ce que tu viens encore ici, après m'avoir plaqué il y a un mois ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut encore de plus ? Que je demande. Ma gloire de Mère-de-la-Nation ?

Elle doit déjà revenir à Percy.

Mon argent ?

J'ai pas un rond.

Certes, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, un prof un peu dérangé m'a bien proposé une villa aux Caraïbes, et je dois dire qu'au début, eh bien j'ai pensé que tu irais bien sur une plage là-bas en bikini…Mais après je me suis souvenu que nous avions rompu. - Alors j'ai refusé.

- Tu perds la tête, Potter, qu'elle me siffle, en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. Tu deviens cinglé. Tu n'as pas une seule miette de nourriture dans le frigo, et ne nie pas, j'ai regardé partout !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à regarder, s'il y a rien à voir, hé !

Boum-Boum-Boum-Badaboum!

Elle cogne sur la porte.

Oh, mais…Patience, patience, ma Douce…Je n'ai pas encore fini ma toilette.

-Ouvre, espèce d'abruti ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'es encore en train de te saouler la gueule ?

Je ne bois pas, Gin. L'unique fois où j'ai bu, ça a duré les deux semaines qui ont suivi l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ça m'a pas laissé le meilleur des souvenirs, alors j'ai décidé de ne jamais remettre ça.

C'est vide, vide, vide.

Dans mes tiroirs, il n'y a rien à manger. Les murs de la salle de bain sont couverts de posters des Canons de Chudley ; dans la chambre il n'y a que des capes et des chaussettes, pêle-mêle. Les rideaux sont pleins de poussière, et les carreaux bleus des fenêtres sont tachés de trainées de café.

- Ecoute, tu peux me dire pour quoi tu viens ici, hein ? Nous deux, c'est du passé. Pourquoi on se foutrait pas la paix tous les deux hein ?

- Parce que, Potter, je ne t'aime absolument pas, mais quand il n'y a plus d'amour, il ne reste plus que deux sentiments : le dégoût que tu m'inspires, et la pitié. Malheureusement, c'est cette dernière qui me pousse dans cette bouche d'égout.

Je me lève et, tel quel, j'ouvre la porte, en slip. Son collant est effectivement complètement filé.

- Tu as maigri, déclare Ginny, après un coup d'œil d'inspection instantanée. Si tu pèses moins que soixante kilos, ça relève de la dystrophie.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas de balance.

- Je t'en achèterai une, Harry. Mais promets-moi de te conduire normalement, enfin.

Elle est à nouveau en train de rabattre ses cheveux à leur place et, tout en ramassant en passant et chemises et chaussettes, elle revient vers la cuisine.

- Bon. Voici de quoi manger et des médicaments. Et aussi, une nouvelle cape. Parce que tu fais peur à voir. Alors tu la mettras pour aller au procès.

Une nouvelle cape d'un beau coloris vert laitue pour tantouses.

Le vert, c'est assorti avec tes yeux – dit Ginny, avec ca qui ressemblerait à un reste de tendresse. Comment ça se passe, au procès ?

- Rien de neuf, répondis-je, en versant dans une tasse le reste du café de la veille.

Quelle saloperie. J'en refais un autre.

- On a fixé ma déposition à vendredi prochain.

- Et tu te prépares pour ça ? – Me demande Ginny d'un ton menaçant, les mains sur les hanches. En cet instant, elle offre une ressemblance frappante avec Mrs Weasley.

Je t'en foutrais des préparations, ai-je failli lui rétorquer. Je dois, quoi, faire le spectacle à une fête d'école maternelle ?

C'est toujours l'effet que ça produit, quand tu apprends des lignes par cœur. T'ouvres la bouche, pour chanter les bals entre les petits anges, et sur le magnéto résonne un beau prout sonore et le son de caca en pleine vidange.

- Mais bien sûr, répondis-je avec un air sérieux. - Moi, Harry Potter, simple de cœur et d'esprit et de, je…Pfff euh, sain de corps et d'esprit, je…

- N'importe quoi.

- Bon. Alors…Juste…

Je me suis rappelé Sherlock Holmes et sa casquette, aussi, m'accoudant avec une élégante désinvolture sur le frigo, je prononçai : « Elémentaire. C'est vous, Messire, qui êtes l'assassin ».

- Pauvre clown. Dit Ginny en haussant des épaules, et elle se dirige vers la porte. N'oublie pas de te nourrir.

- Au fait, tu la connais celle-là ?

Elle se détourne et prend son manteau.

- Pourquoi Sherlock Holmes n'a-t-il pas eu d'enfants ? – lui criai-je en la suivant.

Ginny boucle sa ceinture et ne m'accordant plus aucune attention, elle passe la porte.

- Elémentaire ! – Et je clame comme un vrai con, en la suivant en courant jusque devant l'ascenseur. – … A cause de Watson voyons !!!

---

* * *

_**Note**__** de la trad.**__ : Une très bonne série TV adaptée des aventures de Sherlock Holmes a été réalisée en URSS et rediffusée sans arrêt sur la télé russe. Ce qui fait que Sherlock est très présent dans le paysage culturel du pays. Les blagues sur Sherlock Holmes sont nombreuses. La blague foireuse de Harry souligne juste son côté potache bidon – et ce n'est pas fini…Il va morfler. _


	4. Chapter 4

**« ****La vie après la mort », de Tsytsa, trad du russe. **

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Swift écrit que le roi des Lilliputiens était si petit qu'il pouvait observer le mouvement de l'aiguille des minutes. 

Bordel…Y'a des minutes, où j'ai envie d'être dix fois plus petit, non, vingt fois plus petit, juste pour pouvoir vérifier qu'elle marchent vraiment, ces foutues aiguilles. A mon avis, ça fait trois heures qu'elles se sont arrêtées.

Je parle de la grande horloge de marbre avec des aiguilles dorées de la salle du WizenMagot.

Le juge frappe du marteau, rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre, deux Aurors maussades couverts de sueur sortent du tribunal des reporters succombants à l'ennui.

Mais à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Harry Potter ne fera sa déposition que vendredi prochain.

La séance doit, le diable l'emporte, s'achever à cinq heures. Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi.

- Je vous ferais remarquer, -dit Percy-, que l'accusé Snape…

- Objection : « l'accusé Snape »…

- Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

- Je demande la parole.

Une mouche somnolente bourdonne sous le plafond, un des jurés s'évente, avec le dossier contenant le procès-verbal en guise d'éventail. Les lunettes du juge lui glissent régulièrement sur le nez. Snape regarde avec mépris son propre avocat, un petit gars du genre blondasse, visiblement embauché juste pour la formalité. Le gars reste assis là à étudier avec un air intelligent - autant que cela lui est possible - des Documents Très Importants.

Snape, lui, pendant ce temps, mène le procès, donne la réplique à Percy, proteste, demande la parole, en appelle aux jurés.

Lui-même à être son propre avocat, merde alors.

La grande aiguille a rampé lentement et solennellement vers le douze, et l'horloge s'est mise à nous jouer quelque valse grossière, que d'ailleurs personne et n'a entendue, tellement y'a eu de bruit dans la salle à cet instant.

Tous se lèvent et attrapent précipitamment leurs dossiers, comme s'ils craignaient que le juge lève de nouveau son marteau et prononce de sa voix grinçante et monotone un : "Encore une minute, s'il vous plaît".

Tous quittent la salle quasi en courant.

Je me lève et me mets à étudier très attentivement une tartine de poisson sur la table du buffet. Elle ne me plait pas.

Ginny dit que j'ai des idées obsessionnelles, et que c'est pourquoi je suis dystrophique, et de façon générale, un beau salaud.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, si le morceau de poisson maigre a l'air horriblement gras, s'il est couvert de mucosité, non mais qu'il aille au diable…Quant au pain, à mon avis, il a dû être séché spécialement pour que le moisi n'apparaisse pas tout de suite. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Non, elle ne me plait décidément pas cette tartine.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Potter, me dit une voix derrière mon dos.

Mince. Quoi, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

Je me tourne, dans un soupir, vers Snape. Le petit gars tout pâlot traine derrière lui, plié en deux sous le poids des dossiers et papiers qu'il porte. – Tu peux y aller, Justin, dit le professeur.

Oui parce que les types fluets comme ça, ils s'appellent toujours Justin. Ou Kévin. Ou Colin, à la rigueur.

Nous sommes les seuls à être restés à ce buffet, dans la pénombre. Tous les autres sont déjà chez eux à attendre du poulet rôti ou du ragoût de légumes à la provençale. D'accord, d'accord, de toute façon, je n'en mangerai pas de cette saloperie.

- B'jour.

- Potter, tu ne vas pas manger ça quand même ?

- Non, et alors ? – Je regarde Snape avec méfiance.

- Je veux t'inviter à dîner.

Comme dans les romans d'amour, merde alors. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là, je suis pas un pédé, hé.

Je ne saurai accepter votre invitation, Professeur Snape. Je ne crois pas en la sincérité de vos sentiments. Non. Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Et si vous êtes soudainement pris de l'envie de me tuer ? Après tout je suis sur le point de détruire votre vie.

Et encore, « détruire », c'est un euphémisme.

- Est-il possible qu'un véritable Gryffondor ait peur de rester tout seul avec son ancien professeur de Potions ?

Il sait où frapper, le salaud. Tout ce qui reste de sacré pour moi, ce sont mes principes, mon infinie gratitude envers Ginny et ma fierté d'appartenir à la Maison…

Ok, je me rends, Professeur. Vous remportez le point.

- D'accord. Mais je ne parlerai avec vous que chez moi, dans mon appartement. Là-bas c'est plus difficile de cacher un cadavre.

Snape esquisse un sourire acide, et nous transplanons.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : ****Tsytsa ; traduit du russe. Chapitre 5**

**--- En espérant que ****ça vous plait :)**

* * *

- 

- Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, Monsieur Potter, déclare Snape sur le seuil de la porte. Vous ne vouliez pas me donnez votre adresse, et maintenant vous me conduisez vous-même en votre demeure. A cela il convient d'ajouter votre oubli du simple fait que pour toute la durée du procès, on m'a confisqué ma baguette.

Je hausse des épaules et vais de ce pas errer dans la cuisine.

Boum-boum-badaboum, c'est vide.

Snape me regarde attentivement, dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, parce que ce regard peut finir par vous passer à travers le corps.

Quoi ?

- Mais non. Tu n'es pas idiot. – Remarque très judicieusement Snape. C'est juste que t'en as rien à foutre de la vie. Franchement Potter, tu donnes sincèrement l'impression d'en être à ta seconde semaine de défonce.

Il a dit « rien à foutre » ? Il a dit « défonce » ?

- Allez au diable.

En même temps, j'ai déjà la main sur le paquet de « Magie 24h/24 » apporté par Ginny et j'ai jeté sur la table couverte de taches une miche de pain, une espèce de fromage, un paquet de riz, des pommes et deux paquets de jus de cerise.

- Le Souper, - Déclamai-je sur un ton sombre et pathétique.

Parfois ça m'a l'air cool. Je ne suis pas un bouffon, parole d'honneur, mais de temps en temps, comme ça, je ressens l'envie de lâcher quelque chose de détonnant. Du genre, gueuler une blague débile dans toute la cage de l'escalier, faire le singe devant Ginny, ou encore comme maintenant me transformer en copie de ce bâtard graisseux de Snape.

Je dois en avoir rien à foutre de la vie, en effet.

Comme si quelque chose avait craqué en moi, quelque chose qui s'est brisé au fond de moi et pour toujours après cette scène à Poudlard. Quand j'ai appris la vérité sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, quand j'ai vu les yeux de Dumbledore se refermer ; alors, quand j'ai couru derrière Snape, comme un vrai con, tout en lui hurlant : "Lâche! Mais arrête-toi donc, lâche !".

Oui voilà, probablement que c'était la dernière manifestation de mes émotions sur ces six derniers mois. Par la suite, dans une fière solitude, j'ai bu toute une bouteille du whisky en une soirée, et j'ai arrosé ça avec de la bière pour fêter l'ouverture de la saison : Le Grand Délire Ethylique de la Star du Monde Magique. La sublime Ginny a supporté tout ça et m'a bien ramassé pendant toute une semaine. Mais en réalité, ce qui était déjà arrivé à cette époque, c'est que Harry Potter n'existait déjà plus. Comme si alors à l'intérieur de moi s'était répandue ma bile, une bile âcre, et qu'elle s'est alors mélangée à l'alcool et a rongé, a dilué toute cette amertume, toute la haine, et tout l'amour, - si j'en avais, bien sûr- tout ce qui faisait vivre et respirer le gentil et brave garçon que j'étais.

C'est lui, l'assassin. Harry Potter contre Harry Potter.

Le dernier combat. (- Là devrait retentir un rire diabolique… nan ?)

- Voilà. C'est après ça que j'ai définitivement perdu la boule, avouai-je étonnamment à voix haute. Et Ginny m'a envoyé valser comme un vieux chandelier de bronze.

- Je compatis. – Répondit Snape, de quelque part dans le salon.

C'est seulement alors que j'ai remarqué que cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que je me tenais debout, comme un monument érigé aux Attentes non dûment justifiées, devant le frigo. Hééé, mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'il est en train de faire là-bas, Snape ?

Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est vautré dans mon fauteuil, qu'il a allumé la télé, et qu'il regarde « Les Trésors du zoo de Londres » ?

Sans plus un mot, j'entre dans le salon : il est penché sur la petite table et égruge du bout des doigts une poudre de couleur lilas, qui ressemble à du savon à la lavande.

- Ecoutez, si cette saleté est absorbée par ma table et se met à puer pendant tout un mois, comme une saloperie de morceau de Cheddar…

- Attrape, Potter.

Comme c'est gentil : tout le monde adore exercer ses réflexes en permanence. On vous crie « Attrape ! » et on vous jette un truc dans les airs – vous, vous pouvez vous y casser le nez, mais vous vous ruez en direction du joyeux plaisantin. Et si c'était une grenade ? Ou un pétard de feu d'artifice allumé ?

Je me suis jeté en avant évidemment, et je l'ai attrapé. Dans mon cas, il s'avérait que c'était une tige de papyrus, un peu plus petite qu'une cigarette.

- Tu fumes, Potter ?

En meuglant quelque chose d'inarticulé, je fis non de la tête. Il m'a déjà demandé ça, près de la cabine téléphonique!

- Tu fumes un joint Potter ?

-

-

* * *

**Note ****de la trad.: **

**_Oui, Snape est bien un peu ooc __au niveau de son langage, mais c'est en toute conscience de l'auteur. Merci pour vos reviews, car elles intéressent aussi cette dernière : ). _**

_**A suivre….**_


	6. Chapter 6

LA VIE APRES LA MORT

**Auteur : Tsytsa. Traduit du russe. Chapitre 6.**

**Note de la trad. : **

**Alors voici un chapitre pour ceux qui espèrent que notre brave Harry va enfin réveiller ses neurones…Bonne lecture. **

* * *

ooo 

- Ecoutez, ça ne me plait décidément pas ce qui se passe ici. Je ne vous ai pas invité chez moi pour fumer dieu sait quelle saloperie au-dessus de ma corbeille à journaux. Vous vouliez me parler, et j'étais d'accord pour vous amener jusqu'ici, mais seulement pour…

Le joint parfumé me ferme la bouche, Snape expire un filet de fumée violette. On se le fume à deux, alors, c'est une bouffée pour Snape, qui me remet le joint, puis une bouffée pour moi.

- Mais je suis venu ici pour affaire, Potter. J'ai toujours l'intention de te remettre sur le droit chemin.

- Et il réside en quoi, le droit chemin, chez vous ? – Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

Je lui repassai le joint, et Snape se replongea dans l'absorption de sa portion de poudre violette, sans se presser. Et en plus de ça, il continuait à parler et à se mouvoir d'une façon totalement normale, - contrairement à moi. J'avoue que, en raison du manque d'entrainement à la chose, mes yeux commençaient à voir comme des taches et c'est donc dans un état de trip angoissant bizarre que je me mis à fixer des yeux le professeur, du côté où s'élevait un rideau de fumée se distillant dans l'air de mon salon.

- Ça t'arrive de ranger parfois ? Demanda-t-il soudain, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce -légèrement encombrée-.

- Ginny a dû faire les carreaux il n'y a pas longtemps, - ai-je marmonné, en gigotant sur mon fauteuil.

Probablement qu'elle a également rangé le salon en même temps – mais impossible de me souvenir quand c'était exactement. Dans ma tête, je n'arrivais à visualiser qu'un seul tableau délavé de la scène : elle se tient debout, mince comme une plume, sur la table instable, et dépoussière les vitres avec sa baguette. Mais alors, vous dire quand ça a eu lieu, aucune idée. Sûrement à l'époque du Grand Délire Ethylique.

- Et la nourriture, c'est également Miss Weasley qui l'a apportée ? – Demanda Snape sur un ton sévère, en expirant la fumée de sa bouche.

- Donnez-moi la clope, lui ai-je lancé agacé, vu que ça faisait deux fois de suite qu'il en prenait.

Comme mes poumons n'avaient pas reçu leur dose de la merveilleuse fumée mauve, une atroce et épouvantable sensation de vide avait pris sa place…Un peu la même sensation de sècheresse que sur la langue en matin de gueule de bois.

- Tu ne l'auras pas, répondit tranquillement Snape, tant que tu ne me diras pas la vérité.

Je me suis retourné sur mon fauteuil, et j'ai bien pensé à lui mentir, mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu la flemme de le faire. Faut dire aussi que je me doutais que dans cet état on n'arrive pas à mentir normalement, et que Snape forcément le verra et que Snape forcément montrera les dents, et qu'alors, en toute vraisemblance, je devrai me résigner à aller dormir avec ce vide à l'intérieur, comme si j'avais avalé un sac de polyéthylène gonflé à bloc.

- Bon, oui, oui, c'est elle. Donnez-moi le joint maintenant.

Ce fumier de professeur ne se pressa absolument pas pour m'exaucer. Je me mis à avaler l'air convulsivement, espérant attraper ainsi des bribes de fumée lilas, mais ce fils de chienne lui ne s'arrêta pas le moindre du monde de fumer. Je restais assis condamné à regarder comment s'évaporent les bonnes choses, en une longue colonne de cendres violettes au bout d'une feuille à rouler.

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu enseigner à un tel dégénéré. - Marmonna Snape avec mélancolie, en regardant le plafond, - Mais comment ai-je pu ?

Bon mais il ne m'avait pas passé le joint pour autant.

- Allez, –je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus envie de le réconforter-, c'est déjà mieux que d'avoir eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour élève.

Curieusement, ma bonté de cœur sembla égayer quelque peu le professeur. Il me tendit le joint ; j'inspirai dedans avec délectation, et la chambre se mit à danser devant mes yeux, dans un mouvement fluide et solennel, comme dans un kaléidoscope tournant très lentement. Les pieds noirs de la table alternaient devant moi avec les assiettes cassées bleues, et les assiettes, avec les chaussettes, les rouges, les blanches et les marrons.

- Non. Prononça-t-il après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas mieux. On peut être fier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est grand, même si ce qu'il fait est atroce. Mais être fier de Harry Potter, en tout cas du Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui, non.

- Oui mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas un assassin, rétorquai-je, vexé. Et je resserrai le joint entre mes doigts.

Le fauteuil a basculé et durant quelques instants l'idée que j'étais en train de tomber se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mais il se trouva que j'avais simplement la tête qui tournait.

Snape s'est levé, approché de moi, et comme un immense rocher noir et immobile resta en suspension au-dessus du pauvre et dystrophique Harry Potter.

Durant près d'une minute il ne détourna pas ses yeux de moi. Ça dura peut-être plus longtemps d'ailleurs : faut pas me prendre au mot, parce que dans l'état où j'étais, je ne saurais pas dire. Il m'a peut-être regardé juste trois secondes, ou peut-être même un quart d'heure. Bon, c'était bien la toute première fois que je prenais vraiment de la drogue, oui parce que quoi qu'on en dise, sur l'herbe que c'est inoffensif, alors peut-être, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas la couleur du lilas. Y'a bien eu, au début de l'année, Neville qui m'a fait sniffer une feuille réduite en poudre d'une fleur de pluie de je sais pas quoi, -ce dont on gave les Mandragores durant leur croissance. Voilà, bin, la sensation avait été à peu près la même qu'aujourd'hui, mais juste dix fois plus faible.

J'avais eu vent, bien sûr, des activités des élèves des dernières années, les week-ends, derrière les serres. Mais personne ne m'y conviait : visiblement parce qu'à la suite de cette histoire d'articles de Rita Skeeter, tous devaient penser que j'étais constamment en ligne de mire des photographes et qu'à tout instant un reporter pouvait surgir de derrière les buissons en poussant le cri de « Un petit sourire ! » . Des conneries, voilà, c'est ce que j'en pense.

Je sentis deux mains de fer me prendre violemment et brutalement par le col pour me secouer sur mon fauteuil. J'ai même failli faire tomber le joint, sans rire. Bon, même si je l'avais lâché, ça serait revenu au même, vu que Snape me le sortit de la bouche, et, malgré mon mugissement empreint de vive protestation, il l'écrasa sans aucune pitié dans l'assiette.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un assassin, Potter. – me siffla-t-il droit dans l'oreille. Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de matière en état de putréfaction, et tout ce que vous êtes encore capable d'inspirer aux autres, c'est le dégoût et la pitié.

Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça, quelque part. De Ginny. – Dis-je.

- L'application à faire preuve d'arrogance conduit chez vous à des performances des plus affligeantes – continua le professeur, en me serrant par le poignet jusqu'à me faire mal. Vous ne valez rien, rien. Vous ne méritez ni la gloire, ni l'attention qu'on vous porte. Ni même les soins et la bonté d'âme de Miss Weasley. Et où sont passés vos très chers amis, dites-moi ?

- Ron…. Je grimaçai et gémis. Snape me lâcha alors enfin la main.

Ron est heureux avec Hermione, ils sont bien sans moi. C'est, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, que j'affirmai, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi personnellement. C'est juste que ce n'est pas mon affaire, ils sont suffisamment occupés l'un par l'autre.

Quand j'étais avec Ginny, je faisais pareil, je ne me souciais pas d'eux.

- Et où est-elle donc, votre fiancée, dites, Potter ? Vous qui l'aimiez tant.

Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire, professeur, elle a jeté un candélabre sur moi °. Comme dans les vieux films. Comme dans les romans chevaleresques.

Un, deux et trois, Potter, je te déteste.

- Espèce d'ingrat petit morveux, - siffle Snape, et sa langue touche presque mon oreille. En un geste instinctif, j'essaie de m'écarter de lui, - lors de notre précédente rencontre, j'avais présumé que tu aurais l'air d'au moins quelque chose, et j'avais l'intention de faire affaire avec toi, de discuter avec toi, d'homme à homme. Mais d'après ce que je vois, tu n'en es même pas digne.

La pièce tangue, comme si on jouait à « Un Deux Trois Soleil ». Le plafond soulève ses ailes vers les cieux, et la lampe blafarde brille comme la lune dans toute la pureté de son incroyable beauté.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises que là, en cet instant, je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux ? Te donner un opium de ma composition. Infiltrer dans tes veines une dose annuelle de Veritaserum. Te forcer à signer des aveux complets, n'importe lesquels. Tiens, par exemple, comme quoi, toi, le morveux, tu as tué le directeur. Je peux, en dernière analyse, te tuer tout simplement de mes mains et te renvoyer en Enfer ; tu n'es personne, tu n'es rien. Rien. Tu le comprends ça ? Je peux aussi te prendre là entre mes mains – je sentis ses doigts durs et froids sur ma nuque, - et te baiser sur ce putain de parquet, comme je le voudrais, et ensuite partir, te laissant crever sur place à étouffer du sentiment de ta propre abjection.

Alors, apparemment, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai complètement déconnecté. A mon avis, fumer de l'herbe en ayant l'estomac vide – ce n'est pas exactement la meilleure des idées que j'ai pu avoir, surtout qu'effectivement, j'avais oublié que je n'avais rien mangé de la journée. Ce n'est pas que je me sois tout à fait évanoui : j'étais plutôt comme paralysé, comme si je me trouvais soudainement emmailloté tout entier dans du coton, que je ne pouvais plus bouger, mais que je continuais à sentir et comprendre ce que se passait autour de moi. Et si Snape avait entrepris d'insinuer ses doigts glissants sous ma chemise, je me serais mis à hurler, parole d'honneur, je me serais mis à hurler à en réveiller tout l'immeuble.

« Comme je le voudrais » - qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire là ? Probablement, ai-je pensé, me laissant bercer sur les chaudes vagues de l'inconscience, qu'il est un genre de dangereux pervers, de ceux que les pauvres petites bêtes à moitié mortes de mon genre excitent. J'avais peur et je me sentais mal et misérable, et en plus de ça j'avais une violente envie de vomir, et j'espère de toutes mes forces ne pas avoir vidé tout le contenu de mon estomac sur la cape de Snape. Parce que là, c'aurait été la fin de tout. Le point final. Parce que là, je l'aurais supplié moi-même et à genoux de me prodiguer un poison quelconque dans les veines et de me laisser, enfin, reposer en paix.

Mais Snape n'entreprit nullement de me déshabiller. Il me prit par les bras – je le compris au fait que tout a chaviré dans mon estomac – et me souleva de mon fauteuil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai, moi et le reste de mes esprits, à constater que j'étais dans mon propre lit. Habillé.

Eh bien, tout ne va pas si mal finalement... hourra, hourra.

---

ooo

* * *

**Alléluia.**

**Alors, alors ? Est-ce que Harry a touché le fond là, à votre avis ? Où est-ce qu'il a encore de la marge ? Va-t-il refaire surface ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

* * *

**_Note de la trad. : _**

_° « Jeter un candélabre sur quelqu'un » : en russe, cette expression veut dire approximativement : «sortir un tricheur du jeu », « mettre une croix sur quelqu'un », « jeter quelqu'un », etc. Mais Harry l'utilise aussi dans un sens physique (Ginny a très bien pu lui jeter un chandelier sur la tête pour lui signifier de débarrasser le plancher). C'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour cette traduction littérale._

_°° « Morveux » : enfant qui a de la morve au nez, qui renifle et qu'on doit moucher. Snape lui reproche de se comporter comme un bébé qui pleurniche sans arrêt._


End file.
